Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 3 = 7$
Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(10x + 3) - 3 = 7 - 3$ $10x = 4$ Divide both sides by $10$ $\dfrac{10x}{10} = \dfrac{4}{10}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{2}{5}$